People may be exposed to noise pollution from their ambient environment (for example, from traffic, from construction sites, from aircraft, etc.). People may also be intentionally exposed to high sound levels (for example, from cell phones, MP3 players, home theater equipment, rock concerts, etc.). Studies have shown that ear damage, which may lead to permanent hearing impairment, is not only increasing in the general population, but may be increasing at a significantly faster rate in younger populations.
The potential for hearing damage may be a function of both a level and a duration of exposure to a sound stimulus. Studies have also indicated that hearing damage is a cumulative phenomenon. Although hearing damage due to industrial or background noise exposure is more thoroughly understood, there may also be a risk of hearing damage from the exposure to intentional excessive noise, such as with the use of headphones.
Devices which attenuate sound directly to the ear canal are known. Conventional devices typically fit in the ear, around the ear and/or beyond the ear. Examples of these devices include headphones, headsets, earbuds and hearing aids. Earpieces that occlude the ear canal may provide increased attenuation of the ambient environment, offering improved sound isolation. However, conventional in-ear earpieces may be fitted for a cross-section of a population. Conventional in-ear earpieces, thus, may not be properly fitted to the individual user and may not be adequately sealed, leading to reduced sound attenuation of the ambient environment.
Despite significant advances in recent years, there is still a recognized need for improved adaptable earpiece devices which are capable of providing effective sound attenuation to a broad spectrum of users, despite significant variation in their ear canal dimensions and configurations, and which can be readily adjusted or tuned once in the ear to adapt to different acoustic environments.